


Unsent Messages

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Letters, POV First Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marisa's collection of thoughts.





	1. #1

7/1/2019 - 11:50 PM

My sweetest Alice...

There is a part of you I will never seem to let go of. I am painfully addicted to you. 

Despite all the brutal pain you've put me through, I can't let go.

I want you to look at me; even if your glance makes me shudder. 

I want you to love me; even if it isn't real.

I so desperately want a tainted, blood stained love. 

Is it bad, my dear, that I wish to watch you throughout the days?

For that I cannot see you anymore, we are distant memories in each others lives. 

We are simply two lines that have intersected, never to cross paths again.

A single droplet in the ocean, leaving ripples eternally.

But each and every night, I hope we meet once again in the dream world.

I cannot let go of you, my dear.

I release my feelings up into the sky, where they will travel up into the vast eternity.

I love you.

\- Marisa


	2. #2

2/21/19 - ?:??  
\- a found note of the past -

The day goes on  
Slowly,  
pushing through hopelessly  
Through my usual sweet haze   
I'm comfortably numb

The physical passion of two past lovers still remain  
Although the emotional connection is non existing   
Lusting while the haze consumes me,  
basking in the carnal desires, as I am a simple selfish human

The early hours of morning are the loneliest  
The music has slowly morphed to static  
the sweet haze mask has faded  
As my mind finally catches up to me  
I feel the pain and embrace it 

Hey, are you thinking about me?  
You hurt me but I still want you.  
please give me all of your corrupted, false love  
if it makes you happy, use me until I'm nothing

leave me with the bittersweet pain I secretly long for  
Until the reality slowly slithers back  
and the vicious cycle continues

until I'm left skin and bones


	3. #3

7/2/19 - 12:46 AM

it hurts, alice

knowing i put every aspect of my existence into us

i felt true love with you

my heart stopped when with you

no one else.

i was so in love  
with everything about you  
you'll never know that

so in love, it changed me.

i hope it changed you too  
but i assume not

i'm glad we can both look up   
and see the same night sky as each other


	4. #4

10/8/19 – 9:07pm

you’ve not escaped my memory.  
I truly did not realize that; to get over previous feelings is to  
replace them with new, greater ones.

Replace you with another, I did.  
The clawing yearn  
and sorrow  
that I felt for you, after you being gone  
has finally been banished.

After all this time, you don’t dictate how I feel anymore.  
I don’t wish you the best.

I wish the best to the poor girl you’ll take advantage of next.


End file.
